Bintang Jatuh
by Prominensa
Summary: "Saat bintang jatuh, aku berdoa untukmu. Berdoa engkau akan kembali. Merayakan 2 tahun pernikahan kita yang terhitung pukul 12 malam nanti." SasuSaku AU one shot EventDaySasuke Fanfic Sasusaku Indonesian


**Bintang Jatuh**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha ; Sakura Uchiha]**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Tragedy AU**

 **Tema: Anniversary SasuSaku (2)**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

Sakura memandangi sebuah kotak di atas kasurnya. Tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di pikarannya sendiri saat memandangi benda berbentuk kotak itu. Tetap dalam posisi berdiri, tak sedikit pun ia menggulirkan netranya ke arah lain.

Tetes demi tetes mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Netranya berubah menjadi sendu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai wadah tetesan air asin itu. Bahunya bergetar, lantai kamar yang ia injak pun ikut berubah dingin. Tanpa alas kaki, Sakura bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya ubin yang ia injak ini.

Ia tak sanggup, sungguh, ia tak sanggup. Meski sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja ini terasa seperti 1 hari yang lalu baginya.

Isaknya semakin kencang. Kedua tangannya sudah tak mampu menampung air mata yang keluar deras dari kedua netra hijaunya.

" _An-anata_ ," sebutnya dari bibir mungil yang bergetar seolah dinginnya ubin berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dalam keadaan masih terisak akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah kotak itu. Dengan kasar ia membukanya. Membuang ke segala arah tutup kotak serta perekat yang mengelilingi sekitaran kotak.

Semakin menjadi-jadilah tangisnya, kala ia mengetahui isi dari kotak tersebut. Sebelah tangannya ia pake untuk menutup mulutnya. Sakura tidak percaya, tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Meski isi kotak itu hanya benda usang ( sepasang sepatu) tapi jelas terasa kenangan akan benda itu.

Hawa panas pun merasuki tubuhnya, mendadak ia merasa pusing. Matanya ikut meredup perlahan. Ia mulai merasa ada beban berat di tubuhnya. Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ia memilih ambruk di atas kasur dengan nafas yang kian memberat. Mulailah tertutup rapat kelopak matanya. Tidak sanggup, Sakura sudah tidak sanggup. Ini masih sulit baginya. Tak lama napasnya melemah, Sakura Uchiha pingsan di atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

3 tahun yang lalu Sakura Haruno menikah dengan sahabat di masa kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Persahabatan mereka sudah sejak lama dimulai. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Perasaan Sakura ketika itu sangatlah luar biasa. Menyandang marga 'Uchiha' dibelakang nama kecilnya, sungguh menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga baginya.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya mereka bisa menikah, tapi semua mengalir indah bagai simphoni sebuah alunan musik. Nada-nada cinta tercipta begitu indah menyentuh hati siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Kebahagian tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sakura meninggalkan marga yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, dan menggantinya dengan marga dari pria pilihannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" menjadi kalimat yang keluar dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

Tuhan pun nampak merestui mereka, karena telah menyempurnakan kehidupan mereka dengan adanya buah cinta dari hasil penyatuan mereka. Bukan hanya penyatuan tubuh tapi juga hati mereka.

Tawa bahagia tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Selalu ada suka cita di dalam kehidupan keluarga 'Uchiha' ini. Apalagi malaikat kecil mereka yang berkelamin perempuan terlahir dengan normal dan sempurna bagi keduanya. Tidak ada yang cacat dalam rumah tangga mereka. Selalu indah di setiap kehidupan mereka.

Namun sayangnya semua tidak bertahan lama. Tuhan membuat takdir lain. Bukan karena Tuhan marah. Bukan. Mungkin Tuhan ingin mengingatkan hambanya karena tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi di dunia ini.

2 tahun pernikahan mereka, Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah seorang pasukan militer harus mendapat perintah dari atasannya untuk ikut terjun ke medan perang. Tidak ada firasat mengenai hal itu. Karena Sasuke berjanji ia pasti kembali. Sakura pun mengiyakan kepergian suaminya. Merestui dan mendoakan keselamatan _sang suami._ Berharap suami tercintanya pulang kembali ke rumah, tentunya dengan keadaan selamat.

"Sakura, aku ingin saat aku pulang nanti kau buatkan aku kue jahe kesukaanku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" itulah kata-kata Sasuke sebelum melepas genggaman istrinya yang mengantarnya di depan gerbang markas.

"Tentu saja tidak, _anata._ Akan kubuatkan kue jahe yang banyak hingga kau tidak sanggup lagi memasukkannya ke dalam perutmu." Sakura menjawab dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Keduanya tampak tersenyum bahagia. Meski getir menyapa dalam pikiran mereka. Mereka sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan janji keduanya, tapi mereka percaya harapan itu ada.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak tanpa bungkus kado kepada Sakura.

"Hadiah, pernikahan kita, besok," jeda sejenak. "Maaf besok, aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk merayakannya." Sasuke berusaha kuat mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin, bukan, ia masih ingin terus merayakannya sampai nanti batas usia mereka. Tidak hanya berdua tapi juga bertiga, mungkin berempat atau berapa pun itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa berharap.

Kini atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa bagaikan mendung. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara antar keduanya. Hanya rengekan dari 'Uchiha' kecil yang menjadi alunan pengiring mereka.

Selang beberapa menit hanyut dalam suasana mendung. Kini Sasuke harus menerima takdirnya karena _sang atasan_ sudah memanggil para prajurit untuk berkumpul di lapangan.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke menggendong putrinya, Sarada. Ia juga mengecup Sarada dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sambil berbisik pelan memberikan mantra kepada putrinya agar selalu menjadi pelindung ibunya, Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum getir, tapi ia harus tetap merestui suaminya dalam menjalankan tugas negara ini. Mereka saling berpelukan dan mengecup sekilas. Menempelkan dahi satu sama lain dan saling berjanji akan terus bersama.

Sasuke berjalan dengan gagah dan tabah meninggalkan dua orang yang ia cintai. Bertanggungjawab untuk segera pulang dengan selamat dan menagih kue jahe buatan istrinya hingga ia kekenyangan.

Sasuke pergi . . .

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Sakura merasa ada firasat aneh. Sudah 1 bulan suaminya tidak memberi kabar. Membuat Sakura berpikir hal-hal buruk.

Dan tidak lama pikiran buruknya makin diperkuat dengan kehadiran sahabat suaminya yang mengatakan suaminya terluka parah di medan perang, tepatnya di markas musuh. Sahabat suaminya itu juga mengatakan, ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke selamat atau tidak tapi yang jelas segala upaya sudah dilakukan dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sasuke dimana. Kemungkinan terbesar Sasuke sudah tiada. Ia tewas, ia gugur, ia mati, Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan pulang.

Sakura seketika pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

Sakura yang masih terpejam matanya di atas kasur, tiba-tiba mendengar suara mungil seorang bidadari. Tapi ia sulit membuka kelopak matanya.

Suara mungil itu terus memanggilnya.

"Mama, mama, mama"

Gerakan tangannya pun pelan tapi hangat. Ia hafal tangan ini. Ini tangan Sarada putrinya. Merasa hangat akan belaian putrinya, membuat Sakura yang berpikir ingin mati pun membuang pikiran itu segera. Ia juga memohon kepada Tuhan, ia tidak mau mati hari ini. Ia tidak mau Sarada sendirian. Ia pun terus memohon kepada Tuhan agar matanya terbuka segera. Ia tidak ingin Sarada yatim piatu, ia tidak mau.

Tiba-tiba datang cahaya terang melintasi jendela kamar Sakura. Membuat sepasang mata Sakura terbuka seketika dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Sakura pun meyakini itu adalah bintang jatuh. Simbol harapan. Membuat ia berpikir, bolehkah ia menggantung harapannya di sana.

Ia bangkit dari kasur, menggendong putrinya, dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia memohon satu harapan kepada _sang bintang_ . Harapan yang sama di setiap tahunnya. Berharap 'ia' kembali.

"Saat bintang jatuh, aku berdoa untukmu. Berdoa engkau akan kembali. Merayakan 2 tahun pernikahan kita yang terhitung pukul 12 malam nanti."

Sakura menutup sejenak matanya. Ia tidak yakin akan berhasil. Tapi ia yakin akan kepercayaan nya, yaitu percaya harapan itu ada.

Suara 'ting tong' pintu tiba-tiba terdengar jelas. Sarada menggeliat turun dari gendongan _mama_ nya. Berlarian menuju arah pintu rumah. Sakura membuka matanya dan menghampiri Sarada.

Di ambang pintu ia bisa melihat suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Rambutnya sudah panjang menutupi mata kirinya, seragamnya penuh dengan lumpur, dan sebelah kiri perutnya ia pegangi dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat lebam semua.

Sakura menangis haru tak percaya. Ia cukup terkejut doanya terkabulkan. Entah ilusi atau bukan Sakura seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menghampiri suaminya dengan perasaan rindu. Hingga mereka akhirnya berpelukan, saling melepas dahaga kerinduan masing-masing. Sekali lagi suka cita kembali ke kehidupan keluarga 'Uchiha' ini.

 **[End]**

 **Omake:**

Sahabat Sasuke, memberi kabar lewat _telephone_ rumah milik Sakura. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab _telephone_ masuk tersebut. Akhirnya _sang sahabat_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan di _telephone_ nya.

"Sakura, ini aku Shikamaru, aku ingin memberi kabar untukmu. Kami menemukan mayat Sasuke tepat pukul 12 malam tadi. Mayatnya masih segar kemungkinan ia baru meninggal, tapi luka dimana-mana menandakan ia sempat disiksa. Maaf Sakura, aku harap kau bisa tegar."

Dan bunyi 'tut tut' pun mengakhiri pesan Shikamaru.

 **Bintang Jatuh**

 **[** **Omake di sini menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke sudah mati disaat bersamaan dengan doa Sakura, dan Sasuke yang menemui Sakura merupakan ilusi Sakura. Sasue menemui Sakura seolah dia adalah roh yang pamit]**

 **#EventDaySasuke**

 **#ZuppaSoup**

 **#ZuppaSoup_Fanfic**


End file.
